Frequently Asked Questions
ATTENTION!! The purpose of this page is for explaining and answering questions that are asked by the community. The Questions & Answers Q: Is the P1000 Ratte in the game? A: No, because it's too large for it to fit into any map the game currently has and wouldn't exactly would do much against the enemy team. _______________________________________________________________________________ Q: My Credits and Experience is gone, but my tanks are still here. What do I do? A: Get a screenshot of your previous amount of Credits and Experience and send it to greg by DM in Discord. _______________________________________________________________________________ Q: Will GregTame add the Maus? A: No, Greg will not add the Maus. Simply the Maus would have the same top speed as the T28 (20 km/h), making the tank joint the slowest in-game. To substitute this, get an E-100 as it is the closest tank to the Maus. _______________________________________________________________________________ Q: Will GregTame add the Bob Semple? A: No, Greg will not add the Bob Semple because it is useless, as it only has machine guns that will do very little damage and almost no penetration at all. It is also a dead meme and not funny. _______________________________________________________________________________ Q: Will Greg make Tankery like War Thunder? A: No, the limitations of Roblox Studio doesn't allow this to be done and this suggestion is expecting too much out of Roblox Studio and Greg himself. This might even be impossible with the way roblox studio is at the moment. _______________________________________________________________________________ Q: Will Greg add planes in Tankery? A: No, this is Tankery not War Thunder. However, there is a game Greg made called Skies of War which has Bi-planes. _______________________________________________________________________________ Q: Where is the M1 Abrams in Tankery? A: The M1 Abrams is Greg's own tank and currently cannot be used by everyone except GregTame himself. But by the end of 2018, the M1 Abrams was removed from Tankery and currently resides in GregTame's inventory. _______________________________________________________________________________ Q: this ### Guy killed me instantly, is he a hacker? A: No, that person is probably not a hacker. Most likely, you were playing on a match with the gamemode Last Stand (LS) or King of the Hill (KoTH), where all tanks have severely reduced health. _______________________________________________________________________________ Q: Will Greg add Modern Tanks? A: Sadly, no. Tankery is for mid 20th century tanks, not 21st century modern tanks. BUT, There is a confirmed Tankery 2, which will involve modern tanks. _______________________________________________________________________________ Q: How can I suggest stuff for Tankery? A: It is best that you join the Tankery Discord server as GregTame doesn't really read the group wall. Discord Link: https://discord.gg/RSk9xFs _______________________________________________________________________________ Q: How do I make maps for Tankery? A: Simply, join the discord server (to contact GregTame easier) and notify him that you want to make a map for him. Then make the map in Roblox Studio. If you're struggling to polish the hills, I'd suggest asking one of the existing mapmakers in the tankery discord to help you out. After that, submit it to Greg and see if he approves it or rejects it or asks you to improve or add something to your map. And if he approves, congratulations! If he rejects, try again. _______________________________________________________________________________ Q: Is there a benefit on contributing for Tankery? A: Yes, you can get a nice role on the disc and get the contributor rank in the group. You would also be able to earn other rewards from Greg. _______________________________________________________________________________ Q: How do I get the Honda Civic? A: You could get the Honda Civic by joining a server with GregTame, the creator of Tankery. There is a chance that GregTame could be conducting a debug test and teleport you to the debug server for Tankery. After completion, lucky players that were in the debug server will return to a default server, earning the Honda Civic. The only other way you could get the Honda Civic was by playing Tankery during the 2016 April Fools event. _______________________________________________________________________________ Q: How do I get the STB-1? A: You can't get it anymore, it has been replaced by the STA-1 as the new 72-hour reward. _______________________________________________________________________________ Q: Make the STB-1 to a "insert playtime hour" please! A: This has been also answered, and the answer is no. This wont be added in Tankery again unless GregTame feels so. And making the tank like 40 hours of playtime to get would be unfair for those who got it for 72 Hours. _______________________________________________________________________________ Q: How do I get the MBT-70? A: You don't. You need to become a community contributor in order to acquire it, and there is no guarantee that Greg will give it to you. Begging Greg to give you it repeatedly will not work, and the MBT-70 is no longer obtainable anyway. _______________________________________________________________________________ Q: How do I get the Begleitpanzer 57? A: This is the same case as the MBT-70 as the tank is a major contributors only tanks, so only those who contributed majorly to the game are able to get it. Category:Other